


The Unbreakable Shape

by trascendenza



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Female Protagonist, Multi, Multiracial Character, POV Female Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the moon episode. <em>It is elemental, the way they join.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Shape

The moon shining over Eastwick is heavy, laden, fecund. It is same moon underneath which women have danced naked for thousands upon thousands of years, bodies circling around a fire of celebration, a fire that marks the change in seasons reflects an answering fire within the women. _Move, sing, root, grow, love_, the moon calls, and the women have always answered, have always been drawn to the fire to join in sacred revelry.

*

Joanna runs through the streets, laughing, the taste of Penny still on her lips. This isn't like her morning runs, which are steady and fast; right now, her steps are erratic, unbalanced, and she laughs every time she runs into someone. She grabs a dark-haired woman she's never met before and shoves her up against a wall, pressing against her and kissing the breath out of them both. "God, women are so _hot_!" Joanna giggles, dancing around, and the brunette laughs with her, placing one more peck on Joanna's cheek before she keeps skipping down the street, paint smears from the unicorn all over her back.

Kat, for the first time in her life, feels the word _triumph_ soaking her body from head to toe. Every inch of her is tingling; she hardly feels the ground beneath her. She left the restaurant in a haze of applause that still haven't faded, and she's still singing, without any conscious thought or direction: the words simply flow forth, like a fountain.

Roxie sips her wine, her skin still soft and warm from the intensely luxurious bath she just took, and she groans in sheer decadent pleasure as she eats another Parisian truffle. She is surrounded in the scent of jasmine and drenched in the heat of the roaring fire. There's only one thing that could make this moment more perfect, really.

She smiles when she hears the door open.

*

"I got everything ready for us," Roxie tells them as soon as they're inside; she's clad only in a dark red robe. Her hair is a pile of freshly-dried curls glinting in the light, framing her face in movement and soft swirl.

"Oh my God, it smells like _heaven_ in here," Joanna croons as she makes her way to the table where a veritable feast has been laid out.

"This is amazing," Kat breathes, humming as she lets her fingers skim over the ripe strawberries and the rim of the bowl of voluminously whipped cream next to them.

"Here, let me," Roxie says, picking out a plump strawberry, dipping it in the whipped cream and raising it to Kat's lips. Kat's mouth forms into a perfect O, of delight and surprise, and she closes her eyes as Roxie feeds her, her cheeks flushing pink and her tongue darting out to lick the last of the flavor off her lips.

Roxie traces the edge of the half-bitten strawberry down Kat's throat, her shoulder, coming to rest at the bottom V of Kat's dress.

"Ooh ooh ooh, let me, let me," Joanna says, stepping forward. She puts her hand on Kat's hips and gently licks up along the stripe that Roxie just left. "God, you taste good."

And then they all start laughing, limbs tangling and dancing, and every bite of food they eat is punctuated with touches, nips, licks and long, drawn-out kisses.

*

Somewhere, everywhere, a thrumming rhythm starts. They dance around the flames, circling and circling. They are ancient power unleashed with the light; they are moving with a drumbeat that pulses fast, faster, faster.

The moon swells, the white glow illuminating the far reaches of the sky.

"I feel so..." Roxie threw her arms out and tossed her head back, "so powerful, I can't even describe it."

"I know," Joanna said, taking her shirt off, her skin flushed red. "It's like I'm going to explode with -- with --"

"Fire," Kat said, the flames surrounding her. "Fire."

*

It is elemental, the way they join. This is their prayer, their worship, their devotional service. The drums beats on, on, on, and they need not think to move with it; it wells up in them and fills them to the brim, spilling over in laughter, in caresses, in frenzied steps.

The moon arcs up, up, up, and reaches a zenith. Their dancing slows, and they come together, an unspoken accord. When they still they're standing back-to-back, facing outwards, their hands pressed together and fingers intertwined.

They are a circle, the unbreakable shape, forged through the strength of their bond.

*

Joanna is the first to wake up. She knuckles her eyes and groans.

Then she looks down. "Uh… do I even want to know why my bra is on backwards?"

Roxie groans, pulling the pillow more tightly over her head. "Mmmphblah," she says articulately.

"I sang last night," Kat says, staring fixedly at the ceiling, her eyes wide with wonder. "I can't believe I sang. In _front_ of people."

"I bet you were awesome," Joanna grins, squirming so that her bra is face the right way.

"Awesome," Roxie agrees, muffled by down. "But can we please go back to sleep?"

"C'mon, I'll make coffee!" Joanna says brightly, jumping up and tickling their toes as she walks by the foot of the bed on her way to the door.

Roxie throws a pillow at her, but gets up anyway.

*

"Wait a minute..." Joanna says, a bagel with cream cheese poised halfway to her mouth. "I'm starting to remember more."

"Like what?" Kat dabs delicately at the sides of her mouth with Roxie's bohemian cloth napkins.

"I..." Joanna starts to flush. "I'm remembering what you look like under those pajamas."

Roxie's grinning into her tea.

"You--what? You saw me _naked_?"

"I--well--I'm sure it wasn't like that, not really, because I would never--I mean, oh my God, I totally kissed a _stranger_ in the middle of the street last night, and _Penny_, she's like my best friend in the world I can't believe I kissed _her_, do I even want to remember any more about last night?"

Roxie's still grinning. "Trust me, honey, you do."

*

After more than a little freaking out on both Joanna's and Kat's part, Roxie calms them down and reminds them about the moon and the crazy weird things that happen in Eastwick and how it's okay because they were all under the influence and if they had a good time what does it really matter in the end, anyway? She reassures them that this doesn't have to make things awkward; they can still have their sleepovers and they're still all best friends and they'll chalk it up to a one-time thing and that's fine.

She doesn't mention that she's already stocked up on strawberries and white whine. She figures that's best left for another day.


End file.
